


Spring Break Mistakes

by EmpressAurora



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Watford (Simon Snow), Watford Seventh Year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressAurora/pseuds/EmpressAurora
Summary: Simon Snow and Bazilton Pitch are stuck at Watford for the break and trouble ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone this is my first carry on fanfic and I’m still a really new writer so please excuse the mistakes. Though I’m open to constructive criticism.

Chapter 1: All Alone 

 

Bazilton's perspective:

Baz's eye's hurt, he hadn't slept properly in days. In fact his whole body hurt as he climbed the narrow stairs up to his room. To Snow's room. Snow, he missed Snow so badly. He hated to admit it, even to himself. Snow had been I invited to the Wellbelove's for spring break and of course he had gone. So Baz Pitch was left sitting alone on his bed as the bloody Chosen One frolicked with perfect Agatha. Baz usually went home for spring break but this year his family had decided to go on a vacation to the beach. Baz was not a beach person. And Fiona was busy with some Normal boyfriend so he was stuck here at Watford. He could have gone home he supposed but even he didn't really fancy being all alone with the ghouls. It had only been a week since break had started and already he was longing for school to start again. For Snow to return. He knew he had to get over his cursed crush on Snow soon or he was doomed. He was already doomed but they only had one year left and then school was out for good. Then Snow and his antagonism would turn deadly. He hoped Snow would end him quickly so he didn't have to go on pinning. Because if this is what one week without his stupid blond curls and moles felt like he didn't want to know what months would be like. Of course he had spent the summers away from the mages heir but every time was worse.  
These thoughts ran through this mind as he stared at Simons messy bed. Snow was such a wreck. He hadn't even made his bed before leaving.  
Baz got ready for bed, showering off the dusty scent of the catacombs. Changing into his soft silky pyjamas and then finally crawling into his lumpy bed. He was awake for hours before a fit full sleep.  
He spent his days walking the school grounds, the pitch, the forest. Or in his room reading and playing his violin. It was not unpleasant, the school was quiet with most people away and Cook allowed him to grab food when he liked. If he wasn't so bloody tired he might even say he enjoyed his time.  
That night as he once again climbed the dammed stairs he thought he heard something from above. But that didn't make sense, the only other people with access to his room was Snow and the Mage. And Snow was away. It wouldn't be unlike the Mage do go rifling through his things. He started raiding the old families homes a few weeks ago. But his room at Watford? That seemed like even more of a violation.  
He stood on the small landing outside his door and sniffed. It might sound weird but he was a vampire after all and everyone smelled differently. Agatha smelled like flowers, her perfume. Penelope smelled like brownies and herbs, the Mage smelled a little like Simon, but sharper, harder, more metallic. And Snow he smelled like fire, like green things, like apples and like good intentions. That very scent came to Baz now. And his vampire hearing picked up Snows heavy steps clunking around their room. This meant that he was back! And that the Mage hadn't been rifling through his things.  
He opened the door with equal measures of excitement and dread. And there was Snows ridiculous curls and his stupid blue eyes staring at him in shock.  
"Baz, your, your," Snow spluttered.  
"What are you trying to say Snow," I say.  
"Your wearing jeans," he says.  
What did he think? That I spent my free time in uniform. What an idiot.  
"Yes, and your here. Agatha break up with you?" I ask mostly joking.  
"Sod off," he replies miserably.  
This is interesting.  
"She did, didn't she. The Chosen One not good enough for her?" I say.  
"Your the worst Baz. It's all your fault and you know it, so your just rubbing my face in it. You bastard!" He growls.  
"What's my fault? That she broke up with you? Maybe she just got annoyed with your idiotic face," I say.  
"Don't pretend you haven't been flirting with Agatha all semester. I have seen you staring at her and making stupid vampire eyes at her," he says.  
What he says is only partly true. Yes I have been flirting with her but only to mess with Snow. I never thought she would actually break up with the golden boy, the most powerful magician in 500 years. And I don't stare at her half the amount I stare at Snow. But I can't admit any of this to Snow. He looked pretty miserable already.  
"Come on Snow, I'm sure she will change her mind. Your always saying shes your destiny right? And just because you think she is perfect doesn't mean we're all in love with her," I say with a smirk.  
"I hate you!" He yells practically lunging at me.  
"Anathema!" I shout back. The anathema keeps roommates from physically harming each other. We both know this well. And usually keep our squabbling for else where. Sometimes one of us will forget though. Mostly Snow. And then one of us, mostly me, has to say 'anathema' to remind the other. Because as much as we mutually hate each other we don't actually want to be kicked out of Watford.  
Snow glares at me and then flops into his bed facing the wall. He already has his school issued grey pyjamas on. I get ready for bed too, flip off the light and then get in bed facing Snow.  
His breathing is a bit fast and his curls ruffled like he has been pulling on them. My vampire eyes can still make out his golden hair and golden skin. Softer and slightly more ashy in the dark. I fall into a better sleep then I have had since he's been gone.


	2. The Worst Spring Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agatha ends it

Simon's perspective:

When I wake in the morning I'm too hot and the sheets are all tingled around my feet. Baz is still asleep and actually looks peaceful for   
once. His dark hair falls gracefully around his perfect face.   
I kick off the sheets and open the window that Baz shut last night. I stand for awhile in front of my small dresser trying to decide what to wear. I don't have a lot, just my uniform and a few things the Wellbeloves and Penelope have given me and the stuff from the care home. I finally chose a pair of ratty blue jeans with tears in the knees from wear along with a blue t-shirt Agatha gave me for Christmas. Agatha. I still can't believe she broke up with me. Well I guess that's not exactly true. As Penelope always said we weren't really in love. And this passed year had been especially bad with Baz constantly flirting with Agatha. Of course he always sort of but this year he took it to another level. We have been super distant all semester and I had hoped spring break would fix that. But instead of talking, Agatha completely ignored me for days on end. When I finally confronted her about it she broke up with me. I stayed another day after that expecting, I don't know. That maybe that she would change her mind. But she didn't so I took a cab back to Watford. And then Baz was here. I hadn't expected that. I thought I could spend the rest of the break alone or with Ebb. Penelope is in America visiting her boyfriend so I can't spend it with her.   
When I get out of the bathroom Baz is still asleep. I grab my bag and head for breakfast. All the while thinking about how this spring break is going to be the worst one ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos! Thanks for reading


	3. Project on Awkwardness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz helps Simon out with some homework

Bazilton's perspective:

The sun was casting long beams throughout the room in the morning; meaning it was at least eleven. I never sleep in so much but I was incredibly tired last night. I even slept through Snow banging  
around. He was like a bloody bull in a china shop.   
When I get to my table with my brunch, Snow was sitting there.   
"Snow, what are you doing?" I ask.   
"Oh, um, I guess, I was wondering..." Snow splutters as always.   
"Spit it out," I say.  
He has some books spread out in front of him along with some scones. It appears he is actually studying without Penelope for the first time.   
"Could you maybe help me with this project? I mean you don't have to it's never not that important. I'm just working on that project for political science," he says, red in the face.   
"Your working on the end of term project?" I ask.  
He just nods, obviously embarrassed. I can believe he actually asked me, his sworn enemy.   
"Why do you want my help?" I ask with a sneer.   
"Well your the only one here and usually Penny would help but she never got the chance. And I'm probably going to fail political science if I don't do really well on this," all at once.   
I don't know what to say. I want to help him but I don't want to look to eager to spend time with him. But he could never say no to Snow so, "Fine, it would be boring in class if you were kicked out."

That's how I ended up spending most of the day sitting at a table next to the Chosen One helping him with the term project. It started off rocky. Snow didn't want to take or believe any of my advice. But after awhile got into a rhythm, he worked on his project with me suggesting things, staring at Snow and reading a book on love spells. There was one that interested me 'on loves light wings' that made the caster fly upwards. The tricky part was the caster had to be in love, like real love. Was I in love with Snow? In love enough to cast such a tricky spell? Probably, I'm such a disappoint.   
"Stop staring at me Baz," Snow snaps.   
"I'm not and you have butter on your face," I reply. If I had any blood I'd be blushing.  
Snow's mouth hangs open as he works. (mouth breather) After a few hours of this awkwardness I get up and leave.


	4. Swords and Griffins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Baz are attacked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry all these chapters are so short.

Simon's perspective:

I don't follow Baz when he leaves. I know that he is heading for the catacombs. I pack up and head back to the room instead. I try and read on my bed for awhile but quickly get bored. I start walking and find myself in the Wavering woods. It's late afternoon now and the sunlight dapples on the bright green spring leaves. I can hear the wood nymphs high voices carrying throughout the forest. Then another noise joins their voices, a rustling in the underbrush. I spin on my heels to see Baz walking nearly silently towards me. His figure is outlined in golden sunlight. Between the fresh blood in his veins and the sunlight he looks almost normal.   
"What are you doing?" He growls.   
"I should be asking you," I retort.  
"Snow, are you stalking me again? What are trying to prove now?" He asks.   
"I don't stalk you," I say slightly blushing.   
"Your such a pain," he sighs.   
Baz suddenly stands up straighter, his hand reaching for his wand. I left mine in our room.   
"What is it?" I ask hesitantly. Then for the second time this evening I hear a rustling in the bushes. Something comes bursting out of the brush. We both jump back in alarm. The creature, we can now see is a griffin, with the body of a lion and the head of a eagle. It's a few feet taller then us with huge gleaming eyes. It's claws and beak are gigantic and wickedly pointed.   
Baz has already started casting a string of spells on it along with fire balls. I say the pledge to call my sword. I spring forward my sword flying in an ark. Unfortunately the griffin seems impervious to my attacks. It swipes at me with one of its claws and I duck out of the way just in time. One of Baz's fire balls lands on its wing and it lets lose a terrible screech. The griffin rears up and I see it's deadly claws coming down towards me. Baz dives into me, tackling me to the ground just out of the way. His long body covers mine, cold and strong. Baz practically jumps off of me. And I quickly stand as well. The griffin is now circling us slowly. I don't think it really wants to harm us, it's just playing games. Griffins are very intelligent. I don't believe the Insidious Humdrum sent it to us because there is no scratchy feeling in the air. We probably just got to close to it's lair.   
I charge forward and try to slice its chest but once again no damage is done. It screams at me and brings one of its claws up to scratch me. But Baz flings another fire ball into its face momentarily blinding it.   
"You idiot your sword isn't working," Baz yells at me.   
"I don't have my wand," I scream back.   
"You don't have your wand! Alister Crowley your stupid," he says.   
The griffin now seems more interested in Baz because he's the only one doing any real harm. It swoops at him and he ducks and rolls out of the way. It goes in for another attack and Baz is stuck between a large tree and the furious griffin.   
Time slows down and the world or maybe me starts blurring. My sword ignites and I can feel my magic over flowing from my body. Baz only has time to shout before I go off.


	5. The After Math

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Baz get looked out of Watford.
> 
> There is some light swearing, sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you have all been enjoying the story so far. I’m pretty busy right now which is why I’m not doing any real editing so sorry for the mistakes.

Bazilton’s perspective:

I wake up in a crater. All living things except us in 15 feet radius had been blasted apart, including the griffin. I was miraculous unharmed besides a few scratches. Simon, who was laying still passed out a few feet away appears to have faired similarly. He moans and stretchs in his stouper. His shirt is now in rags revealing glorious swathes of golden skin. He blinks his blue eyes at me slowly and I look away. A cool breeze blows through the forest and I shiver.  
“What happened?” Snow asks stupidly.  
“What happened?” I mock. “What happened is you went off again snow,” I say.  
Snow just nods his head.  
“We should probably go soon or there might be another one,” I say.  
“Go where?” Snow asks.  
“Merlin and Morgana! Do you have a head injury? Back to the school!” I say incredulously.  
“Eight of course, I was just making sure you weren’t trying to trap me,” he says.  
“Well if I was trying to trap you I wouldn’t tell you, would I?” I say. Unable and unwilling to not argue with Snow.  
“You might tell me by accident,” Snow retorts.  
“I don’t do anything by accident,” I say standing up. Snow follows and we start walking out of the forest. We argue senselessly the whole time.

The gates of Watford loom above us, the ornate metal and layers upon layers of spells stand tall as they have for thousands of years. The main gates are shut to the outside world. And us.   
“Fuck!” Shouts Snow. Because of course Snow and I are now locked out of Watford, and our beds for the night. There is a curfew that I am well aware of and usually conscious of but because of Snow and the griffin I, Bazilton Pitch forgot. I am a discrace. What now I wonder? There must be some way back in.   
Snow starts shaking the gates and shouting. I start examining the gates and walls. I even attempt a few spells. But nothing we try seems to work. We might have to spend the night out here.   
“Snow, it’s useless. We are stuck out here,” I say.   
“No! There must be a way in. I have to get back in!” He yells.   
“Why have some place to be?” I ask with a smirk.   
“No but I don’t want to be here with you all night. This is probably part of some elaborate plan to end me,” he says.   
“You think I planned this? Why would I want to spend the night with you? When I could get you any old time inside the gates?” I ask.  
Snow just shrugs, as if the evil workings of my brain are simply to much for him. He starts digging through his pockets and after a minute produces a chocolate bar.  
“Do you just carry chocolate bars around with you everywhere?” I ask.   
He looks at me searchingly and then snaps the bar in half and gives it to me. I stare a little shocked at it. Did Snow just share with me?   
“What? Your to good for chocolate?” He asks.   
“I just wanted to make sure you didn’t do anything to it. How long have you been carrying this anyways?” I say.   
Instead of answering he sits down and starts eating. I follow suit, turning away a litte to dig in.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos!!! Thanks for reading.


End file.
